Animal Rage
by Kimara-Lovis
Summary: EARLY SEQUEL FROM THE FORGOTTEN:A woman named Inez wants to be able to fight with her full strength W/O her limiter on but no one she knows can fight her head-on with Full-Throttle. Can Kenpachi satisfy not only his needs, but hers as well? Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, I got writer's block for the story "The Forgotten", so I said why the hell not it's been sitting on your mind, might as well type it in place of the first story...Any ideas, praise and criticizim are accepted thank you for time and let's get to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1- Pissed (Inez POV)

_Where in the fuck are they,'' I thought_, these females had the nerve to leave unannouced and think I should juggle everything in between. I wonder how the hell Maisaya and Kurenai became the highest ranking Captains and they pull this shit, for real? That's why they're on my shit list half the time and the Commandant is just a plain bitch, just saying. I gotta get this stress of my chest, I guess I'll call them after I spar with someone...Keyo seems like an appropriate opponent.

( A/Narr.) Inez Souungai is tall, thin and thick woman who is Master-at-Arms of Aru O Mawashi. She is 6'2'' with orange hazel eyes and long auburn hair, which she keeps in a bun most of the time, she complains it's a pain in her ass to do such a task. She's the Captain-Lieutanent of Squad 11 of Third Division, so her job is just as complicated as the higher ranks above her, but today, she was to juggle between her job and theirs and that was too much in her book.

I went to go find him in his old division which was Squad 7 of Second Division (by the way, he was the previous captain there), my gut says he's there prancing for some women. Who or what women they were, I just really didn't give a fuck. I need a fight and Keyo wasn't doing anything worthy of his time, so he might as well get his strength back in shape if we wants to keep impressing them girls and me.

Yo,'' what? that's how I greet people, don't like it, go fuck yourself

Keyo knocked of what he was doing and walked towards me, "Hey babe, when you gonna flaunt for me, hopefully soon?'' This dude has different ways of greeting me, and I got accustomed to him calling me "babe". He wants me, I do too but he ain't gonna be my first, it's not happening.

Come dance with me in the training fields, when you knock off that shit ya doin,'' He knew what I meant, this ain't nothing new, I was ready to tear that ass out da frame.

How about now so I can see your body in tattered clothing and well, think of the rest,'' He better knock that shit off or he's gonna end up seeing Nenji for the day

Ha! Yeah, as if. You gonna end up seeing Nenji so hey, y'all get to play catch up when I get through with you,'' Really forgot my Foot-to-Ass combat, he gonna learn today

Well, put your money where you mouth is and let's go,'' that's the Keyo I know

Move it,'' I countered him back verbally.

So we reached the field and I told my zanpankuto to hold on as I lay Exalta down gently. I wanna knock the teeth outta him. He put his on the ground as well, he removed his upper part of his uniform along with his Captain's Haori. Keyo belongs to Squad 9 of Third Division, because Commandant thinks it'll be good for him and she's right and wrong. The Captain before him, was a rolling stone. Fomer Captain Tsuki was getting females on his "team" and he was getting it left and right. To be honest, I kinda respect the man because he had a charm and he knows how to use it and Keyo done picked up from him so oh well.

Keyo Kujamji is one tall dude, a muscular 6'4'' Captain with slicked black hair and yellow hazel eyes, he does have facial hair but he usually shaves, today he didn't do so and he got hair stubbles. He got this type of incision canine teeth that makes you wonder what the hell is he. Well that's what you get for being friends with a Gemini. He never cease to amaze anyone. They can be friends with anybody and they already have a charm to them, so makes it harder to say no to sex if you're in the experience field.

I guess we fighting hand-to-hand combat?'' Keyo knew the deal, he just wanted to know what he can't do

But no clothes tearing-oh who am I kidding, you're gonna do it anyways,'' I stated an obvious action Keyo loves doing. This man, unless you're not that type, loves ripping and tearing your clothes into tattered cloth. He proclaims that "this is more of my liking, less clothes on the woman, the better''.

And you're right so when can I?'' he asked

NEVER!" I yelled, I was so gonna break his joints in everyway possible known to man.

O-kay, suit yourself," he said and charged right at me. I dodged and swift kicked him at the mid-back. He turned around and try to grab me and I moved outta the way, this dude was actually going to get me in his bed. Huh. Welp, that's a slim chance happening.

You really want me in your bed, huh?'' I asked, he was coming at me like bullets, not that I have dodged them before but I been shot at.

Nezzie, you just don't know how bad,'' I seen the glint in his eye and I realized I better hurry this match up. And quick.

I went to get Exalta and I unsheathed her and called out the command, "See to the laws as you see fit, Exalta!'' Exalta went from a kantana to an six point white-illuminated sword, with the hilt shaped into a bar and the guard curved to a u-shaped. I know this isn't the only side of her, but she told me it wasn't important to use it now. Whatever, let the little bitch dwell in her inner world, but she's smart as hell though.

Cool, I get to rip up your clothing after all,'' he stated so confidently, "Rumble the Earth, Suna Kishi!'' his nodachi zanpankuto turns into a double sword spear much to almost look like a monk's spear but it has protusions on each side of the spear. In a way, I like his zanpankuto in constrast to mine.

Edge!'' I commanded and the sword went from the six-point to a double spear three on each side. Now this kind of wielding, I like.

I charged at him and I got him in the stomach first stab and the second was his mind-back.

Wait! I...I can't move my legs," He really was in for a suprise, I meant what I said about "hanging out" with Nenji

Which is specifically why you should've fight me more often than on certain occasion,'' I was really getting a god laugh outta this, serves him right trying to get in my pants. Perverted asshole.

Suteppu no mahi (paralysis in two steps) is one of my shikai's special abilities, it makes my opponent loses control over their limbs and they can't move since they're paralyzed. I actually like this one if I'm not able to continue the battle or if I have mercy on them. In this case, I showed mercy on Keyo.

I yield,'' he told, he wasn't gonna fight this off, because it would only get worse.

I yelled out for someone to get this dude off my training grounds to the Squad 4 of First Division, Keyo was going to need it.

I picked up my communicator and called Kurenai because I felt like fucking with her and Maisaya would give me a hard time.

I could the other line was picked up and I gave her no time to even say "hello"

"Yo, what the hell you two were thinking leaving without notice, I swear imma shove my boot up this woman's old cranny ass you hear?'' And let them go without a verbal ass whoopin? I don't think so!

"Yeah, I hear you yappin, that's what I hear,'' She really just pissed me off even more, okay Asshole Mode

"Oh my gosh Kurenai, when you get back here I'm going to kick your ass so help me God," I was ready to fight again but with who, that I don't know.

"Hey call me back...If it's important,'' hold up, did I just hear the line click? Imma kick that bitch's ass for real.

I know one thing, somebody needs to get back here to relieve me of my duties and theirs.

* * *

Well what do you think? you like? if so plwease, give me reviews? It'll help me type up the next chapter, if I get around to it.


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews? I'm sad but nevertheless, I still type whether you want me to or not, but I thank the people who read the story. So I write the next chapter for Animal Rage.

* * *

Chapter 2-Restraint (Inez's POV)

"Captain Souungai, you have any explanations to what occurred today?'' Commandant Asuugai had asked but more of demanded

"Nah, he was going just a tad bit hard so I ended with paralisys in two steps. Does that explain why he's in the Medical Squad instead of his own division, conducting his squad?'' I just known I'd pissed her off, but do I care? Hell naw, fuck that shit.

She sighed and told me something I didn't want to hear, "Captain Souungai, I gave you more than enough time to control your Spiritual Pressure, and it seems today, you were proven otherwise. Souungai, I have no choice but to put you on a Spiritual Limiter.''

I kept calm, but I had to ask before I make a fool outta myself, "Okay, what is that?''

"Its to seal a bulk of your Spiritual Pressure, whereas it's consider to be withstanded by some young officers, you were suffocating them to no end. Haven't you noticed that it took alot out of Captain Ensign Miyoshi to withstand your Pressure as it wore her down,'' she explained

"Yeah, and your point is,'' I was getting fed up with this your spiritual pressure is squeezing the life outta people, oh wow.

"It's monstrous, I'm not taking this anymore, go see Captain Kuro for the Limiter, you are required to wear it at all times,'' She ordered

Like I said, she's just a plain bitch.

Squad 12 barracks

"I see you were sent here, against your will,'' Zan'nin inquired. I don't like the name she given herself, I was used to hear the name Asuryii but she changed it into Zan'nin. Why she did it, I wish I knew the answer to that. She's a first lieutanent of squad 12, with all that paint on her, I bet she's hiding something. Color of white and surrounding her eyes are red black and blue, hiding her identity but I feel a ping from her and I don't like what I'm feeling right now.

"I going to become Captain of this squadron because Tankune is being promoted,'' She told me in secrecy, she knew I won't tell because I forget easily but this oh no, no way, I'm getting a fight outta him before he leaves.

"Does anyone else knows about this?'' I had to make sure that someone other than the 1st Lieutanent of this squad knows what was going on. Hey, I managed not to swear. Yet.

"And to answer your first question, yes I was and I don't gotta choice here. That bitch is a pain in my ass,'' Speak the truth and the truth shall set you free, that's why I swear alot, it serves my purpose.

"Who you tellin, I was told to tone down on my experiments and well, you know I don't listen to her at all,'' her honey gold eyes had flickered in amusement. I wish in a way I was her but then again, whatever the hell she went though, I guess I don't wanna be in her shoes.

"Well anyways,'' She walked in the lab and I followed, she playing in her shiny dark navy blue hair, "I was told to put-not give-put this on you, and-" I cut her off

"Just put the damned thing on me so I can try to lay low about this," but knowing that I had one helluva spiritual pressure, they knew that it was crazy, now its like wow where did it go

It was a simple choker, but I didn't like it. I had the limiter on me and it felt like a bitch, sealing all of that pressure, I realized that I got tired and head over to my quarters and fell asleep.

Kenpachi POV

Its been days since I fought Ichigo. He actually defeated me a while back when he came to save that girl-what's her name?-I forgot. I wanna fight someone with that kind of power and it's either between them two girls. Yeah, I feel one of them right now, goin past my squad, I'm gonna ask for a fight and better get an answer outta her.

I came out with a grin on my face, she better have an excuse why she's drunk.

"Hey! When she gonna fight me!?,'' I yelled

"Yo, putmeh dawn,'' she was slurring and talked to a scared outta his wits captain. "Trust me, I got this but I donna think ya wanna hear ma mouth.''

Now, what's his face, oh yeah Kyooraku didn't look like he was putting her down anytime soon.

"Okay then fine have it your way. ZARAKI, C'MER!,'' she yelled

"Shhhh,'' he was trying to shush her but I was already hovering over both of them

"Yeah, you gonna fight me,'' I demanded

"No, I know someone will but she's a female, a tall one at that. Her name is Inez and she's been looking for a sparring for a while," I thought of it and what the hell I could use one.

"She a good fighter?'' I asked

"She better be she's Master-At-Arms,'' she told me. I walked towards my sqaud, grinning as if I was gettin to fight someone better than Ichigo.

"Hey Captain, what's with the grinning?" Ikkaku knew something was up

"I'm about to get another fight of my life but this time its a woman, but I got exceptions. I was told she was Master-at-Arms, what the hell is that?'' I was kinda thinking that he would know if I didn't.

"I guess that means that she's in charge on the front lines of a battle or war,'' He explained it and it was good enough for me.

I want to know if she is as strong as the woman says she is or she better find a way to impress me quick. She doesn't do either then she can kiss her life goodbye.

* * *

Okay so I did the OC's and finally Kenpachi's POV's here, please leave reviews I'm hoping if there is something I can add to the next chapter if you give me an input on how you feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Shocked (Inez POV)

I woke up to a new day but I was called for a emergency captains' meeting after 15 minutes when I got ready for the day.

Wow this is becoming such a pain in my ass, I muttered. I didn't really like this at all, but I was irked by that former captian, which by the way, is burning in hell for what she did.

My train of thought was interrupted by my niece, Inoru, who was telling me to get going or I was going to get berated for being late. Well, I'm glad that I gave her the position as 1st Lieutanent other than my nephew, Teizoku, which was given the 2nd Lieutanent position instead.

"Make sure some of the paperwork gets done and also keep this one in mind," I grabbed Teizoku from the corner of my eye from trying to slink past me.

"Awww, Moma, please I was behaving myself even when you didn't ask of me," he yelped. I guess I could give him some freedom.

Okay," I began to spoke

"Yes!'' he whispered to himself but I killed his pride.

On three conditions, you continue to behave yourself, do your paperwork and no swearing," I laid down the rules. If I didn't, then all hell would break loose.

"Alright Moma, a rule is a rule, so I'll abide by it," Teizoku accepted it without complain.

Inoru was about four years younger than her brother and she took after her father but with her mother's hair color which is blonde. She has bluish-green eyes and skin that looks like she can pass for Native American.

Teizoku is the oldest, looking like his mother with the exception of black hair, which is pulled back in a braid, and gold eyes. With that fair skin of his, he might as well look his father.

With that being said, I need to really get going. I don't really care for mouth, it's her damn pitch that's annoying as hell.

During the captains' meeting, I didn't pay too much attention, though, there was something that I should pass on to those women who decided to AWOL.

"At this point, I was told that Maisaya was engaged in affair with Lord Kyota and Kurenai may have a relationship with Makoto," Assugai informed

I know those two well than meets the eye. Maisaya isn't that kind of girl, more of no sex til marriage and Kurenai is not looking for anyone right now so I don't get it. Assugai should know of the girls, plus her daughter and her 1st Lieutanent. Something's not right and I need to get the information quick or their reputation will get wrecked. On that note, they better be glad I'm doing something for them for once.

I left the captains' meeting without excuse.

Back at my barracks, I went all-black suit mode just in case if I don't need to be noticed and I changed my hair color to black. What a way to conceal your identity without using any permanent dyes. But in a way, it still sucks.

My first move was to find that damn lecherous Kyota before someone else gets anymore wrong ideas about Maisaya or anything of the sort.

Kenpachi's POV

I sat around, wondering where was I gonna fight this woman. Speaking of these creatures, how come I can't fight them? Either one would've suited the occasion just fine.

Kenny, whatcha thinking about," Yachiru asked

I'm thinking of how one of those females could've fought me and they didn't; now how do I go about getting this Master-At-Arms here so I can fight?" I was disappointed, since Ichigo won't fight me.

She will be here, just you wait Kenny," Yachiru yelled enthustically

You think so Yachiru?"

You betcha!"

Inez POV

I thought it would take forever to find that asshole, I thought.

Oh, you must be the Master-At-Arms of Aru O Mawashi,'' Kyota spoke. Sorry I not calling him Lord becase I don't feel like it.

Yeah and you should know why I'm here,'' I concluded

Oh, do I?"

Yeah you do, it's concerning Maisaya,'' I explained

After I said that, his face began to pale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Go Go Gadget (Inez POV)

While being boss face to face with the Lord Kyota

"So, can you tell me where in the hell are those two or the latter?''

"I wouldn't know anything, more or less of them leaving. However, Maisaya did speak on she had some place to attend. I really apologize but I'm afraid that's all the information to my knowledge," Kyota raised his hands as if he admitted defeat.

_I know for a fact they're still around the radar...I guess I have to go see Tankune and find out if he can pick them up any way possible, my job is on the line and so was their life._

Kenpachi POV

Nighttime

Why is it taking so long to just have one fight with her, just one lousy fight is all I ask. Seriously, what the hell?!

I knock back some sake to get distracted from an long upcoming fight from some chick, whatherface, I don't remember. Man, some bullshit this is, with that fight when I was younger with that woman named Yachiru, she is another fighter that sheds blood more without a reason then being mericful.

"Oh there you are Captain, I was looking for you," Yumichika rattled my thoughts. I usually disappear whenever I have alot on my mind.

"There is a call from you from Aru O Mawashi, a lady wants to speak to you and you only."

It's about damn time.

Inez POV

How fucking longer do I have to wait? Really, I am not the person who has patience as a virute.

Tankune must be able to read minds because he told me to calm down and wait just a bit longer.

"Well anyways, thank you for accepting a call at this time Captain-"

"Kurosutchi, and do I say-" Mayuri was cut off.

"Don't even think about it, got it?" I wasn't going to let him go there. At all.

"Ah, you found your way in here, I see, I will let you on but you have five mintues then I'm kicking you out of here. I have work that needs to get finish," Face-paint man spoke

"Yeah, it won't even take that long."

Then I saw him, and remember him.

Long time ago.

"So, are you the woman that's supposed to fight me?"

Okay, where did he get that idea-nevermind I know who spoke of me.

"Maybe, did that thick girl say anything at all?"

"Thick chick...yeah, I remember now, she said you were looking for a good fight," he informed me. So much for avoiding the fight. I'm not really in the mood for any bullshit right now.

"Can you deliver a message to her to get her ass back over here, she and her partner are wanted."

"I can on one condition."

Oh shit, please don't tell me he wants a fight, I'm seriously getting pissed by the second.

"You get your small ass down here and fight me."

You got to be fucking kidding me right? Small ass, asshole I'm 6'2, I think I got you on that one.

"If you're that fucking blind not to see me a tall woman standing at 6'2, then I think we are going to have a problem," I spat right in his face, how dare you call me small and don't even know who I am.

"The real problem is I don't see you moving your ass to come get them."

That's it, his ass is mine all the way.

"You want a fight come get it while it's hot,'' I challenged him, this should be interesting fight since we haven't fought in such a long time.

Kenpachi's POV

"It's about time you got your instinct on high gear, you gonna need little girl," I want to make sure when she sees me to punch me directly in the face so I can tell how strong she is, well she gotten.

"I'm done, you can have your shit back, I'm outta here," I seen her face and boy, is she pissed.

_I remember you as a hot-tempered girl with no filter on that mouth, you haven't changed one bit at all have you? When we fought, you did cut me and managed to knock me off my feet but you were one banged up chick. _

I went to my room to get some sleep, Yachiru knows better know annoy someone other than me tonight. I undid my spikes and got comfortable.

_Missy,I will tell you one thing as you left, you left me stronger than you. Why did you do that? You got to be better by now if you're Master-at-Arms for wherever you at._

Sleep was knocking me unconscious with the last thing on my mind

_If she doesn't beat me, either she will be killed or else._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Monster (Kenpachi's POV)

_Flashback_

_"So, what's a girl like you doing in this area, that won't survive an hour in the Zaraki district?"_

_"I'm just passing by, that's all."_

_**I can tell she's strong. Her spiritual pressure is beyond normal, I gotta test her.**_

_I swing my sword to slice her in half if she even paid any attention. She moved out of the way quickly and placed the kids in a safe place told them if anyone bother them they were to holler and run. _

_Did I say she was quick? Appeared behind me and kicked me square in the right side of my neck. The nerve of the woman._

_"What's my opponent's name, if I can have it?"_

_"Zaraki, Kenpachi Zaraki and yours?"_

_"Mamoru is my name for the moment. If we ever meet again, I will tell you my real name then. For now, you are a complete stranger to me."_

_"Forget all of that, it's time to fight!"_

_I started to run towards her and when I raised my sword to cut her, she was gone._

_"Didn't your mother tell you not run with sharp objects or you'll poke your eye out?"_

_She was coming close and quick and punched me several times in the stomach. She managed to move me, but I didn't go far.  
_

_I kept swinging at her and she kept dodging, which was making me bored. I was getting fed up with her and end it right there when she spun around me and pulled out her sword._

_"How come you didn't pull it out sooner?"_

_"Cause, I didn't fucking felt like it, that's why!"_

_Well, someone's absolutely ballsy now._

_"Give me your best shot, show me what you can do!"_

_She ran up on me and tried to punch me in the face and that didn't work. I retaliated by kicking her through a wall of a building, which she comes out pissed as ever. That's what I want to see I can tell now she's gonna fight me head-on instinct. So, I answered her by cutting her. Or tried at least. _

_Mamoru, if that's the name she responds to, just disappear and kicked me full in the neck. _

_"You know you're doing some damage to me now that you're relying on your survival instinct. I want to see more."_

_"Fine. If more is what you want, then your wish has been fulfilled."_

_She tossed her sword in the air and charged at me. I was moving to keep her out of my blind sight. But, she's quick. I was forced on defense for most of the time and she kept swiftly throwing fists and kicks which were starting to bruise me. The sword landed in her right hand and she cut me in the stomach. I found her defenseless and punched her in the face and flew her in the tree. She got back up and I seen her in view. And, wow, I banged her up pretty good. There was a broken mirror and she was going to look at herself when I warned her "I might not want to do that if I were you". _

_Flashback end_

"Yeah, I will be waiting for your arrival."

_Inez POV Flashback_

_When I look at my self in the mirror, I just shrugged and dusted off some debris that wasn't near any wounds of any kind. I cracked my __neck__ and __knuckles__ and started to circle him. Then, at that point I tackled him into a building and then some._

_"Yup. That's the fuck you get," I had to get him back for banging me up so bad. This may take weeks to heal back. _

_"So, you're stepping your game up. That's what I like to see, show me some more," my opponent was getting out of hand and I got to put a stop to it. __Then I realized then I couldn't end it like that. I pursued a responsibility of because I didn't want my niece and nephew being orphaned. I love those kids even though they became my restrictor._

_"You know what? I fold. The only reason I'm backing out now is because those kids over there even though I didn't push them out, they are my kids and they need me." I put up my sword and walked away to leave that hanging in the air. I hope he takes it in consideration._

_"I understand."_

_I turned around with a surprised look. Did he really mean that?_

_"Thank you, I give you this much, you're not much of a brute that most people spoke of, just misjudged that's all."_

_"Remember this much I want to finish this fight when they're old to care for themselves."_

_"A deal's a deal my friend, that is, if we see each other again."_

Flashback End

What the fuck have I just done? I sold my life to the blood driven menace himself and now I don't know if I can get out of this alive. So, the next best thing is face my fate.

***A MILD TASTE OF LEMON WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO STICK AROUND FOLKS***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Sweetest Fumble (Inez POV)

Thanks to those who give appreciation and those who conjure up flames. All hail thanks to funny-kitty to your wildest imaginations. Now let's begin the story.

* * *

Come Nezzi, a dark voice rumbled in my ear. I felt myself grinning to the satisfaction of any "needy feeling" girl, and usually, I play hard to get. I give in to the sensual feeling that made a craving into my being and gotten closer to him. He kissed me with a heart of a man but a drive of a beast. I broke off the kiss and began to pant while he part the upper half of my uniform. My skin tingled under his touch, leaving his searing mark to burn into my flesh. I went to grab his face but he was showing me he was the one in charge tonight, submit to his demise and crazy desires. Everything I could want, I felt it in me, the burning light that wanted more than a strong man, instead, I had him in front of me.

My alarm blared into my ears to wake me up. I was responsible when I could be to the nines, ya know? But I had a dream of him...Yeah right, as if I would be interested in him. Just No Way in Hell. I mean Keyo almost got it in the bag, it's just the things he does that turn me the fuck off, not lying here. Kenpachi...if that's the correct name, there's just no way in hell, sorry try someone else. I had to get going to that location, which I only got a week off and its good enough for me. So, what to do? I'm going down there, finish that fight, get the two culprits and get back here.

"Hey," Nenji had literally popped out of nowhere, actually suprising me.

"Hey yourself, what is it now," I was trying to figure out why was he here at this time of the hour. "Was you there watching me sleep the entire time?!"

"No. I was rather here in the morning to catch you mumble something in your sleep. Want me to tell you what you said," He said as if he could blackmail me...and he's usually around when he could do so. Sonavabitch, I have idea what I said in my sleep. "Technically, I was sent here to tell you that Tankune can help you travel faster there and back and same with the other two."

"Okay, oh and one more thing," I yanked him and pulled him face to face with mine "If I ever get word of anything you spilled about me, you will have it coming."

"Yeah Inez, I got it although if I wanted to, I could've did it already."

"Don't become a dick as some people in this place. I wonder why they find it a necessity to do that crap."

"I hear you on that one note. So, you're leaving at this moment?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "The sooner, the better."

Kenpachi's POV

I sensed her and I was getting pumped. She finally arrived here, like she was supposed to.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, whaddya want, Yachiru?"

"You're smiling Kenny."

Really? I guess it's been too long that I went without a decent fight.

"I guess this is it, she's here Yachiru. Go find her and bring her here so that I can fight her."

I couldn't wait to fight her. I was getting all excited for our fight. I went to the battle grounds to see her getting suited up. She looked different than the last time we met, I was confused. Mamoru-I think that's the name she said...She definitely doesn't look the same. That orange hair used to be black, hazel eyes used to be steel green and she wasn't that tall. Now, she appeared to be a different woman.

"Sorry, if I don't appear the same in the past. I had to change for the better," she explained.

"What's with the necklace? Is it sealing your reiatsu," I was actually surprised to see that she let that happen.

"Yes it is and I didn't really have much of a choice to turn it down," so she was forced while I was cooperative with mine.

"Well, can't you take it off?"

"I can't, I don't have that power to "take it off". Whoever created this, they have to at least give me voice approved before anything."

"A bunch of bullshit, if you ask me.''

"Agreeable, but debatable"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever."

And that got her going.

Inez POV

He doesn't know the situation I got into, so who cares.

"Hey, Inez?"

It was Tankune and he knows I'm getting into a fight.

"Alright, what's up and be quick," I was in a fit and he called for what?

"You have access."

That's all I need to hear.

"Good luck on your brawl, it looks like you're gonna need it," and that was the end of the communicator convo.

"I release," and the necklace came off with a click, which meant my reiatsu flared. When it did so, all of Zaraki's men were ducking for cover, fearing that my spiritual pressure would squeeze the life outta them. I didn't care too much really.

"Yeah, that's what I want to see," and ripped off his eyepatch, matching mine in accordance.

"So, shall we get started?"

"Yeah, if I win you submit yourself to me, if you win, I'll consider that women can be strong," he made a bet and I was more than willing to go along with this deal he made so, why not?

"Okay, sounds fair to me," kicked out my hidden stilettos of my high boots and tried to rake it against his face.

Kenpachi's POV

So, she was able to draw the first blood. Well, well, she's prepared this time around. Let's see what else she's hiddin'.

I charged at her head-on with my sword ready to splice anything in it's path...and she disappeared.

"Where the fuck are you hiddin' at?! C'mon, I promise it won't hurt as much as you think it will," I looked around, trying to find this insensitive woman.

"Should listen more closely than to look with the naked eye itself," she spoke, sounding as if she had the experience with melee combat.

"Then where's the fun in a fight?"

"Wow, you are seriously shitty, is what I see from a distance."

I caught on and threw my sword near the rocks and I got her just like that. Though I was hoping for a good cut but the cut on her leg will do good.

"Cut that sneakin' shit out. Show me how good your rank is to me."

She doesn't have a choice but to fight me head-on.

Inez POV

Halfway into the battle and I'm already at my limit but I can tell so is he. So I had to finish this now without anymore causualites.

Now, mind you, I was going for Suteppu no mahi when I called "Edge'' a while back in our fight, and realized that is was getting out of control.

"That's it, I'll end it right here and right now,'' I yelled, hoping that would provoke him to charge at me.

It worked because he was hot-footing it like he was a fugitive finding his freedom. Then I stabbed in twice; one in the stomach and the other in his mid back. I thought for sure it would work but I was wrong indeed.

He was constricted, however, he moved enough to stab me right in the center of my chest. I was going down fast.

"Sonavabitch, you got me, you won."

I collapsed and he did right after.

* * *

I woke up nothing but a white robe, which I felt like tearing off because it wasn't my color but it was the only thing keeping me covered.

"So you're awake," a husky voice lulled me out of my subconscious

"Yeah, yeah, just cut to the chase already. What do I have to do now," I had to ask because we made a deal before the fight and a deal's a deal, right?

He got up and walked towards me. I swallowed my fear and looked him straight in the eye and he lifted me up and turned me on all fours and grinded his sex on mine.

"I can tell you would be new to this game, which means you're at a disadvantage here."

Like I said, what the fuck did I get myself into.


End file.
